


Сказка о драконе и рыцаре

by Fiona_Amberskaya, Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: помело [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banter, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: О дружеской верности и межвидовой любви





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на АУ-фест "Мириады миров" - 2016 для команды La squadra del Cielo  
> Вычитка: iris M

День выдался тихим и солнечным. Дино растянулся на мягкой траве прямо перед входом в пещеру, пристроив голову на сгиб локтя. Он жмурился, подставляя лицо тёплым солнечным лучам, хрустел яблоками, которые стащил прошлой ночью из соседней деревни, и настроение имел благостное и умиротворённое.

Он уже почти было задремал, когда до его чуткого драконьего слуха донёсся недвусмысленный шорох. Дино приоткрыл один глаз, покосившись туда, откуда раздался звук. В то же мгновение кусты у дальнего края поляны дрогнули, зашелестели, с веток посыпались листья, а потом на поляну, громко матерясь и отплевываясь от паутины, ввалился рыцарь.

Рыцарь был на редкость странным. Дино даже приоткрыл второй глаз. Ни тебе доспехов, ни лошади, ни рыцарской вони, от которой у Дино всегда начинали слезиться глаза и чесаться в носу. От этого рыцаря пахло дождем и металлом. А ещё у него были длиннющие, абсолютно белые волосы. Меч, впрочем, тоже имелся. Ну хоть что-то знакомое. Дино приподнялся на локтях, с интересом разглядывая рыцаря. Тот, видимо, уловив движение, обернулся и уставился в ответ. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— А где дракон? — наконец поинтересовался рыцарь. Голос у него был хриплый и немного удивленный.

— Ну, я дракон, — Дино хрустнул недоеденным яблоком и выкинул огрызок за спину, — а что?

— Да ладно, — рыцарь окинул скептическим взглядом растянувшегося перед ним на траве абсолютно голого парня, с растрепанными золотистыми волосами и дурацкими татуировками по всему телу. — Ты-то? Пиздишь, — вынес он вердикт.

— А вот и нет, — обиженно засопел Дино, мгновенно перекидываясь.

Секунда, и его золотая чешуя жарко сверкнула в солнечных лучах. Дино расправил крылья, ударил о землю хвостом, от усердия едва не отбив себе задницу, и для пущей убедительности выпустил из пасти струю огня, опалив стоящий неподалеку ельник.

— Т-твою мать! — рыцарь закашлялся от поднятой хвостом Дино пыли и прикрыл ладонью лицо. — Да прекрати ты эту херню!

Дино перекинулся обратно, кашлянул дымом и вызывающе глянул на замершего у края поляны рыцаря. Тот постоял ещё несколько мгновений, а потом подошел ближе и уставился на него так, что Дино вдруг почему-то смутился. Рыцарь тем временем обошел вокруг Дино, продолжая пялиться так, что у того мурашки по хребту побежали и во рту сделалось сухо.

— Ну, — проговорил наконец рыцарь, глядя как-то обреченно, — и как мне с тобой таким драться? Нет, давай-ка всё обратно. Зубы, когти, с пламенем эта херня… — он встал в стойку, направив на Дино привязанный к руке меч.

— И зачем? — поинтересовался Дино.

— Драться будем, — отозвался тот.

— Это я понял. А зачем? Ну, стащил я несколько яблок… тебе жалко, что ли? Могу заплатить…— Дино изобразил на лице всё простодушие, на которое только был способен. С этим конкретным рыцарем драться ему не хотелось. Хотелось, в общем-то, совсем других вещей. Например, выпить по чарочке драконьей слезы, развалиться на траве под звёздным небом и болтать до зари, вдыхая запах, который будоражил воображение неясными, но заманчивыми картинами. Честно говоря, ещё ни один рыцарь таких желаний у Дино не вызывал. — Я могу, конечно, перекинуться обратно, — Дино пожал плечами, продолжая разыгрывать святую наивность, — но, может быть, обойдемся без этого? День такой приятный, и настроение у меня сегодня мирное. Кстати, меня Дино зовут. А тебя?

— Сквало, — рыцарь опустил меч и, мгновение поколебавшись, протянул Дино свободную руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — пожимая прохладную, узкую, жесткую, словно лезвие, ладонь, улыбнулся Дино. — Надеюсь, ты не мечтаешь украсить моей головой гостиную в своем замке?

— На кой хрен мне твоя голова, — хмыкнул Сквало, окинув его таким взглядом, что Дино поёжился, — говорят, у тебя есть волшебный меч, которым можно всё что угодно разрубить, даже что-нибудь заколдованное… Без драки отдашь?

— У меня всякие мечи есть, — Дино неопределённо повёл рукой в сторону пещеры. — Может, и отдам. Тебе что разрубить-то надо?

Сквало молчал целую минуту, словно не решаясь раскрыть важную тайну. Хмурился, смотрел тяжело, потирал пальцами запястье, словно там был застарелый шрам. Застарелая боль и память.

— Лед. Заколдованный, — произнес он наконец отрывисто, тяжело вздохнул и почесал нос. — Друга в такой заморозили. Восьмой год уже в нём сидит, а я никак его вытащить не могу.

— Да, неприятно, — протянул Дино. – Тогда тебе, наверное, этот подойдет, — он вытянул ладони, в которых мгновение спустя, холодно блеснув сталью, вдруг появился меч с янтарно-жёлтым, светящимся камнем в рукоятке. — Его зовут Пламя Неба. И если у тебя хватит решимости, ты сможешь разрубить им этот твой лёд. Только вот… — Дино сделал вид, что замялся, — я не могу тебе просто так его отдать. Он тогда всю свою силу потеряет. И насовсем тоже отдать не могу. Фамильная реликвия, все такое, сам понимаешь.

— Решимости у меня дохера, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, — и насовсем он мне тоже не нужен, у меня свой есть, — он взмахнул привязанным к руке клинком, — так что не ссы, верну. Остается только разобраться с этим твоим «не просто так». Драться ты не хочешь, денег у меня нет. Убить тебе никого не надо случайно? А то я могу.

— Да знаешь, я как-то и сам могу, — отозвался Дино. – Вот может быть… — он замер, изображая нерешительность.

— Что? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Сквало.

— Я подумал… может быть, за поцелуй?

Лицо Сквало приняло совершенно непередаваемое выражение. Что-то похожее на смесь изумления, непонимания и интереса. Он молча уставился на Дино холодными серыми глазами, хлопая белесыми ресницами. А потом шумно втянул в себя воздух, словно собираясь заорать.

— Нет, если тебе противно с драконом, то я понимаю, — зачастил Дино, выставляя вперед руки с мечом, — мы можем придумать что-нибудь ещё, просто…

— Ладно, — выдохнул Сквало внезапно тихим голосом.

— Что? — теперь уже Дино уставился на него непонимающе.

— Ладно, говорю, я согласен, — процедил Сквало, глядя на него нечитаемым взглядом. — Целуй давай.

Дино судорожно сглотнул. Мгновение постоял в нерешительности, а потом, не глядя, воткнул меч в землю рядом со своей правой ногой и шагнул к Сквало, неловко обхватывая его руками за плечи, чувствуя, как тот подается к нему.

Секунда, и пальцы Дино запутались в длинных, пахнущих дождем и сталью волосах. Губы Сквало оказались жёсткими, немного шершавыми, прохладными и просто вос-хи-ти-тельными на вкус. Дино провел по ним языком, чуть сжал зубами нижнюю, втягивая её в рот, и тогда Сквало вдруг дёрнулся всем телом, его руки сжали рёбра Дино так, что тот едва не задохнулся. Несколько изнуряюще долгих мгновений они бешено целовались, сталкиваясь языками и зубами, кусаче, мокро, взахлёб, упоительно, не открывая глаз и лапая друг друга. А потом вдруг разом разжали объятия и отстранились, тяжело дыша.

— Ну, я, наверное, пойду, — неуверенно протянул Сквало, не двигаясь с места и слегка покачиваясь, словно пытаясь обрести потерянное равновесие.

— Да, конечно, — Дино нащупал ладонью рукоять и выдернул меч из земли, не сводя глаз со Сквало.

— У тебя глаза совсем жёлтые, — пробормотал тот невпопад.

— Я же дракон всё-таки, — так же невпопад отозвался Дино, протягивая меч.

Их пальцы на мгновение встретились. Дино судорожно сглотнул. Сквало отступил на шаг, потом ещё и ещё, сжимая меч в свободной руке. С каждым его шагом сердце в груди Дино сжималось всё сильнее и сильнее.

— Я вернусь, — проговорил вдруг Сквало, словно отвечая на незаданный Дино вопрос. — Смотри только не проебись никуда.

С этими словами Сквало наконец повернулся к нему спиной, быстро пересёк поляну и нырнул в кусты. Дино проводил его взглядом, тяжело вздохнул и поплёлся в пещеру.

***  
Сквало скатился с пригорка, не чуя под собой ног. Волшебный меч согревал ладонь, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а голова все еще слегка кружилась. Он споткнулся о выползший на тропинку корень дуба и, от души выматерившись, облизал губы. Во рту всё ещё чувствовался вкус поцелуев этого странного дракона, отдающий яблочной сладостью. Сквало прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как от одной только мысли о пахнущих яблоками губах, о том, как он впивался, кусал мягкий, тёплый, но неподатливый рот, тело вновь окатывает жаром, а по венам разливается тяжелая, тёмная истома.

— В следующий раз надо снова что-нибудь попросить, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — только за что-нибудь поинтереснее поцелуя…

Дракон не обманул. Меч оказался очень полезным. Лёд расколол с первого удара, а потом события вдруг понеслись с такой скоростью, что Сквало не то, что меч вернуть, в себя прийти не успевал.

После смерти короля королевство оказалось под пятой Советника, тирана Иемицу, который захватил власть ещё при жизни немощного, так и не женившегося Тимотео Девятого. Именно Иемицу поссорил отца с единственным незаконнорожденным сыном, нашептав Занзасу, что «бастард, на четверть с кровью дракона, не имеет права на трон». Занзас вспылил, попытался устроить переворот и был заморожен.

А теперь Занзас, конечно, жаждал мести. Сквало просто не мог оставить его одного. Того и гляди опять во что-нибудь вляпается. Вонгола ждала героя-спасителя и плевать хотела, что он бастард, а Вария поддержала своего господина. Так что когда Занзас явился под стены города, Иемицу немедленно сбежал.

На балкон дворца Занзас вышел вместе со Сквало, остальные рыцари Варии держались чуть поодаль. Луссурия протянул Занзасу пергамент с речью.

— Возлюбленные мои подданные, — очень громко прочитал Занзас. — Мы, Занзас Вонгола Десятый, вступая во владения своей страной и законным наследством… Что за ёбаную хрень ты мне подсунул, мусор?! — рявкнул вдруг он, оборачиваясь к Луссурии и швыряя в него пергамент. Сквало едва сдержался, чтобы не заржать в голос.

— Надо речь толкнуть, босс, — зашептал Луссурия, пихая пергамент обратно.

— На хуй речь!

— Один раз. Так положено.

Занзас взял пергамент и угрюмо глянул в него.

— ...в соответствии с законами, установленными предками и нашей королевской совестью. Бла-бла-бла… — перескакивая сразу на несколько абзацев, продолжил он, — этими все мы обязаны храброму рыцарю сэру Сквало, стоящему по правую руку от нас. Это он спас наше королевское величество и возвратил стране законного наследника... — на этот раз Занзас нехорошо скривился, смял пергамент и выкинул его с балкона вниз, а потом шагнул к перилам и, опираясь руками на каменный парапет, окинул собравшуюся под ним толпу нехорошим взглядом. — Короче, главный тут теперь я. Кому что-то не нравится, может сразу пиздовать отсюда на хер. А кому нормально — бухло и жрачка за мой счёт.

Толпа взорвалась одобрительным улюлюканьем.

Пить они начали сразу. Даже переодеться не успели. На третьей бутылке джина память Сквало его оставила. Кажется, потом был ещё джин, а может быть, и виски. Кажется, Сквало с кем-то подрался, правда с кем и почему, он так и не вспомнил. Кажется, они с Занзасом стояли в обнимку на перилах балкона, орали непотребные песни, и Занзас палил в небо из своих пистолетов. Кажется, это было даже забавно…

На следующее утро Сквало очнулся в тронном зале, сидящим на троне рядом с дрыхнущим Занзасом. Тот храпел так, что стёкла в окнах дрожали, и сжимал в одной руке полупустую бутылку виски, а в другой — кусок мяса. Немного оглядевшись, Сквало и корону нашёл. На собственной голове.

В это мгновение двери распахнулись, и в тронный зал ввалилась целая процессия наряженных, умытых и напудренных придурков. Пока вся хренова толпа народу пыталась упихаться в зал, Сквало быстро слез с трона, сдёрнул с головы корону и водрузил её на башку Занзаса, а потом дал ему хороший подзатыльник, прошипев: «Эй, твоё королевское величество, просыпайся, твою мать». Занзас захлопал глазами и осоловело уставился на ввалившуюся толпу.

Процессия остановилась на почтительном расстоянии от трона. Вперёд вышел здоровый седой мужик в навороченном костюме, почтительно поклонился и начал вещать так громко, что у Сквало с похмелья заложило уши.

— Как главный представитель города и делегат ваших верных поданных, хочу испросить разрешение и письменное ваше распоряжение относительно начала подготовки к свадьбе.

— Чего?! — Занзас перевел непонимающий взгляд на Сквало. — Это что ещё за херня?!

Сквало обернулся к мужику и уточнил:

— Ты кого женить собрался, мусор?

На лице того отразилось смятение.

— Так как же, — отозвался он. — Его королевское величество на вашей рыцарской милости.

Сквало обалдело моргнул и глянул на Занзаса. У того уже шрамы по лицу расползлись и глаза сделались нехорошего оттенка свернувшейся крови, а рука, выпустившая мясо, нервно шарила по трону, явно в поисках пистолета.

— Да вы там охуели вконец?! — только и успел поинтересоваться Сквало.

— А ну на хуй все отсюда пошли, пидорасы долбанные! — рявкнул Занзас, взводя курок и направляя пистолет на толпу.

Толпа во главе с мэром притихла и дружно попятилась к дверям.

***  
Всю первую неделю Дино не беспокоился. Занимался своими драконьими делами, воровал яблоки в соседних деревнях, спал большую часть дня, а по ночам летал на вершину Далекой горы, смотрел на звезды и размышлял, что бы ещё такое придумать, чтобы снова поцеловать Сквало. А может, и не только поцеловать… От этих мыслей в животе делалось тепло и колко, а на душе как-то очень хорошо. Почему-то Дино был совершенно уверен, что Сквало обязательно вернётся.

Однако когда вторая неделя перевалила за середину, а Сквало так и не появился, Дино начал беспокоиться. Он подолгу сидел у пещеры, боясь улететь. Вдруг Сквало появится, пока его нет? Но тот так и не появился. Тогда Дино испугался не на шутку. А вдруг со Сквало что-нибудь случилось? Люди такие хрупкие, даже рыцари. Вдруг у него там что-то пошло не так? Может быть, ему нужна помощь?

Недолго думая, Дино стащил в деревне одежду, а как только солнце скрылось за горизонтом, перекинулся в дракона и всю ночь летел на север, туда, где как он чувствовал, находился сейчас меч Пламени Неба.

На рассвете он приземлился в лесу, неподалеку от города, перекинулся и, одевшись, поспешил в город. Потолкавшись на базаре, он узнал множество вариантов невероятной истории о спасении наследника Вонголы, влюбленным в него рыцарем Сквало и о готовящейся во дворце свадьбе, так что к обеду от разочарования и обиды Дино очень хотелось подпалить королевскую задницу, дворец, а может быть, даже весь город. Но он сдержался. В конце концов, если Сквало действительно влюблён в этого своего Занзаса, что тут поделаешь.

К пещере Дино вернулся в расстроенных чувствах. Хотелось увидеть Сквало снова и в то же время не хотелось его видеть больше никогда. Какое-то время Дино боролся с собой, но в конце концов решил, что все-таки им со Сквало не мешало бы напоследок поговорить. Так что он заполз в пещеру, нашел свой Камень Снов, а потом перекинулся в человека и прошептал над камнем несколько слов, надеясь, что правильно вспомнил заклинание и его послание дойдёт до Сквало.

***

Всю следующую неделю Сквало с Занзасом то беспробудно пили, то пытались отделаться от приставучего мэра. Занзас даже подстрелил парочку его слуг, но особого действия это не возымело. Сквало то и дело порывался выбраться из замка, чтобы увидеться с Дино, да и меч надо было отдать. Но бросать Занзаса в таком бардаке он опасался. Тот мог взбеситься окончательно, спалить к чертям дворец или устроить ещё что-нибудь, что потом пришлось бы долго расхлебывать. К исходу второй недели обстановка во дворце накалилась окончательно. Занзас ходил мрачнее тучи, а придворные старались не попадаться ему на глаза.

Сквало валялся на кровати в своей комнате, размышляя, не послать ли к Дино кого-нибудь с письмом? Дело осложнялось тем, что вряд ли кто-то из посыльных в своём уме согласился бы отнести письмо в пещеру дракона. В это мгновение в дверь отчаянно забарабанили, а потом в комнату ввалился Луссурия.

— Ску, — завопил он, враз растеряв всю свою манерность, — скорее! Занзас…

Сквало не стал выяснять, что именно там с Занзасом. Просто вскочил и понёсся в королевские покои так, словно у него под ногами пол горел. Грохот он услышал ещё этажом ниже, так что, когда толкнул дверь в комнаты Занзаса, то был готов ко всему. Ну почти…

Занзас обернулся к нему от разбитого окна, сжимая в руке что-то ослепительно-белое. Лицо его почернело от гнева, а весь пол у его ног был устлан тончайшим, белоснежным кружевом, подозрительно похожим на свадебную фату.

— Ёб твою мать… — пробормотал Сквало, видя, как по лицу Занзаса расползаются шрамы, а из ноздрей начинает валить дым. Перекидываться в дракона Занзас не мог, зато умел плеваться пламенем, стоило только ему выйти из себя.

— Ты прикинь, мусор, — проговорил Занзас, нехорошо сверкая глазами и дымя на всю комнату, как испорченная печка, — они мне платье прислали. Мне. Платье… — глаза его полыхнули алым, а изо рта вырвалась струя пламени, моментально поджегшая занавески и гобелен, треклятое платье и валявшуюся на полу фату. Огонь полыхнул в разбитое окно, жарко облизывая раму. Снизу послышались визг и крики, в коридоре затопали сапоги охраны и туфельки служанок.

Следующие сутки ушли на то, чтобы успокоить Занзаса и потушить пожар. А потом Сквало свалился и проспал мертвым сном ещё сутки. Во сне ему снился Дино. Он сидел у своей пещеры совершенно голый, весь в этих своих дурацких татуировках, грыз яблоко и укоризненно смотрел на Сквало невозможными золотыми глазами. Сквало даже показалось, что он чувствует яблочный вкус его губ.

— Я, между прочим, по тебе скучаю, — произнес Дино, откусил кусок яблока и принялся жевать, качая ногой. — И мог бы хотя бы предупредить, что у тебя уже кто-то есть. Я бы тогда не стал с поцелуями лезть. Не по-рыцарски всё это как-то.

От возмущения Сквало дёрнулся и проснулся. Несколько минут он сидел в кровати, моргая и пытаясь понять спросонья, где он и почему вместо пещеры — комната, а вместо яблочного запаха — вонь пожара. А потом поднялся, вытащил из-под кровати Пламя Неба и, натянув сапоги, решительно вышел в коридор. Откладывать поездку он больше не собирался.

Поначалу путешествие проходило вполне себе гладко. Верный конь Ало резво скакал сначала по мощеной дороге, потом по полям, окружавшим город. Но стоило только Сквало оказаться в лесу, как на него с угрожающим щебетом налетела маленькая желтая канарейка. Она не отставала от него ни на шаг, лезла в волосы и так верещала, что через четверть часа Сквало начал тихо сатанеть, а еще минут через десять изловчился, ухватил мельтешащее пернатое за хвост и метнул в ближайшие кусты.

Не прошло и минуты, как из этих самых кустов на дорогу вдруг повалили ежи. Маленькие, воинственно сопящие, топающие лапками как табун коней, они окружили Ало и стали теснить с тропинки, топорща иголки и сверкая красными бусинками глаз. Из ноздрей у них валил фиолетовый не то дым, не то пар. Сквало изумленно таращился на них с полминуты, а потом его начал разбирать смех. Великий сэр Сквало, освободитель Занзаса, будет сражаться с ёжиками! Интересно, а пожарить их можно? Из замка он ушёл не жрамши.

В это мгновение из-за ближайшего дерева на тропинку вышел какой-то хмырь. Сквало как раз слез с Ало и раскидывал пытающихся залезть на него игольчатых упырей, поэтому заметил его не сразу. У хмыря из башки торчали рога, а вместо нормальных ног были козлиные. Хвост у него тоже имелся. На плече сидела та самая приставучая канарейка.

— Травоядное, — мрачно глядя на Сквало, произнес хмырь и пьяно икнул, — ты обидел Хиберда.

— Это кто еще тут травоядное, — хмыкнул Сквало, покосившись на копыта и вполне себе прозаическую бутылку с бражкой в мохнатой руке.

— Загрызу, — пообещал хмырь, качнувшись и расплескав бражку.

— Да твоя канарейка в моих волосах чуть гнездо не устроила!

— Жадишься? — Хмырь нехорошо зыркнул пьяным взглядом. — Точно загрызу!

Сквало нахмурился. Посмотрел на ежей, на печальную жёлтую канарейку, собрал волосы в хвост и рубанул их мечом. Всё равно он клятву сдержал, Занзаса освободил и на трон посадил.

— Не жалко.

Волосы осели в траву белым дождём. Хибёрд слетел с плеча своего хозяина и тут же в них зарылся.

В это мгновение рядом с хмырем вдруг появился еще один рогатый и ухватил его за локоть, удерживая от падения. Сквало так и не понял, откуда он взялся, словно из воздуха возник. У этого рожки были совсем маленькие и торчали изо лба, на затылке топорщился смешной хохолок, а глаза были разноцветные.

— Это уже вторая, Кёя, — проговорил он мягким, чуть насмешливым голосом и попытался отобрать у хмыря бутылку, — не будь ребенком.

— Отвали, — тот, кого назвали Кёей, отдернул руку. — У меня психотравма, и задница болит.

— У тебя не может быть психотравмы, у тебя нервов нет, — отозвался второй. — И никто насильно не заставлял тебя садиться на моё копьё, так что перестань ныть.

— Эй, вы, — подал голос Сквало, поддев носком сапога особенно нахального ежа. Ветерок непривычно гладил голую шею. Хотелось, чтобы это были пальцы Дино, — животных своих уберите, а потом со своими любовными штучками разбирайтесь.

Сатиры непонимающе поглядели на него. Тот, которого звали Кёя, вдруг побледнел, потом побагровел, а второй, разноглазый, поджал губы, явно силясь не рассмеяться. Кёя попытался полезть в драку, но едва не клюнул носом землю. Второй ухватил его за локоть, не то, чтобы остановить, не то — поддержать.

— Ты Сквало, жених нашего короля? Это кто бы еще говорил про «любовные штучки», — протянул разноглазый. В руке у него вдруг соткалось «копьё». Что-то такое про эту дрянь Сквало слышал, типа посох монахов или типа того. Таким в задницу заедешь, мало не покажется. Кёя, увидав свою «психотравму», с размаху сел на пень, тут же подскочил и снова припал к бутылке.

— Да не жених я! — Сквало привычно мотнул головой, с облегчением вздохнул, не чувствуя, наконец, тяжести надоевших волос, и пнул очередного ежа в кусты.

— Значит, из-под венца сбежал? Да еще и местного Небесного Дракона ограбил? — поинтересовался разноглазый, разглядывая пристегнутый к поясу Сквало Пламя Неба. — Говорят, взял у него Пламя и не возвращаешь.

— Что значит «ограбил», — возмутился Сквало. — Он мне сам его отдал. Вы бы тварей своих убрали, я как раз к нему еду.

— Тогда поторопись, — разноглазый попытался отобрать бутылку у своего друга. Безуспешно. Даже «копьё» не помогало. — А то его тоска скоро нас всех с ума сведёт. Чувства путает, странные мысли вызывает, внимание рассеивает. — Тут он хмыкнул, как будто не всё из перечисленного не одобрял. — Если Кёя смертельно поранится или сопьётся, я тогда этому дракону сам в задницу копьё засуну.

— Тоска? — Сквало почувствовал, как сердце нервно задёргалось в груди, не то от тревоги, не то по какой-то другой причине. — Что там с этим придурком?

— Сам увидишь, — разноглазый отобрал наконец бутылку у своего дружка. — Кёя, отзови своих ежей, будь добр.

— Я тебе твоё копьё в задницу забью, травоядное, — мрачно глядя, как бутылка растворяется в воздухе, пообещал козлоногий хмырь, а потом вытащил из мешочка, висевшего на поясе, дохлую мышь. Ежи дружно развернулись и посеменили навстречу еде.

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — усмехнулся в ответ разноглазый.

— Езжай за Хибёрдом, он тебе короткую дорогу покажет, — хмырь икнул и махнул рукой. Канарейка вынырнула из наполовину свитого гнезда и закружила вокруг Сквало.

Объехав рогатых придурков по широкой дуге и так и не решив, про какое копьё они говорили, Сквало пришпорил Ало и рванул вслед за дурацкой птицей. На сердце было неспокойно. Про драконов рассказывали всякое, но все сходились на том, что они психи ненормальные и ждать от них можно чего угодно. Не хватало еще, чтобы Дино учинил какой-нибудь пиздец.

Весь день Сквало ехал под палящим солнцем, обливаясь потом и костеря на все корки глупую птицу, которая, кажется, задалась целью протащить его по всем колючим кустам и оврагам, которые только встречались на дороге. К вечеру он выехал к небольшой горной речке, которая, как он помнил, протекала неподалеку от пещеры Дино. Сквало спешился, стянул с себя рубашку, сапоги и, подхватив Ало под уздцы, заторопился к воде.

Взобравшись на знакомый пригорок, Сквало глянул вниз и обомлел. Там, на берегу, на широком плоском камне лежал Дино. Сквало тотчас же узнал его по разноцветным татуировкам на руке и бедре и по бесстыдно выставленной к небу голой заднице, которую успел оценить ещё в прошлое свое посещение. Голова дракона свешивалась в воду, быстрое течение шевелило его потемневшие волосы. Сердце Сквало нехорошо ёкнуло. Несколько мгновений он пялился на неподвижное тело Дино, а потом рванул вниз.

***  
Вода была восхитительно холодной. Она приятно шевелила волосы, ласково касалась лица, остужая горячую кожу. Весь день Дино промаялся от невыносимой жары, то и дело спускаясь к речке, чтобы хоть немного остыть.

Он сунул голову в воду, закрыл глаза и бездумно наслаждался долгожданной прохладой, как вдруг чьи-то пальцы больно вцепились в волосы, выдёргивая его на поверхность. Дино вдохнул, закашлялся от попавшей в легкие воды, захлопал глазами, жмурясь от бьющего в лицо закатного солнца, и растерянно уставился в склонившееся над ним лицо.

— Ты что делаешь, придурок хренов! — рявкнул Сквало, пялясь на него совершенно бешеными глазами. — Топиться удумал?!

— Сквало! — сердце сжалось. Дино заулыбался глупой, счастливой улыбкой, таращась на рыцаря во все глаза. — Ты вернулся всё-таки. Я так тебя ждал!

— Я, блядь, вижу как, — огрызнулся тот, окидывая его хмурым взглядом и выпуская наконец из пальцев мокрые пряди.

Дино мгновенно обхватил его обеими руками, дёргая на себя, заставляя упасть сверху, прижаться кожей к коже. И полез целоваться, бесцеремонно запуская пальцы за пояс штанов, лапая за задницу, за спину, запуская пальцы в белые короткие волосы, сжимая их больно, сладко. А потом прижался губами к шее и широко лизнул.

— Мне нравится твоя стрижка, — наконец проговорил он.

— Так ты что, не собирался топиться? — севшим голосом уточнил Сквало, отчаянно сжимая его плечи.

— Нет, конечно! Я голову остудить хотел. Жара вон какая! Никак с ней не совладаю.

На берегу весело зачирикали.

— О, Хибёрд. Привет! Как твои хозяева?

— Копьями меряются, — ощерился Сквало. — И бухают.

— Не против ни того, ни другого, — весело заявил Дино и снова полез целоваться. По глазам видел — Сквало тоже не против.

Они упали в траву, перекатились, не расцепляя рук, жадно исследуя друг друга. Дино потянул за штаны Сквало и ненароком их разорвал — драконья сила оставалась и в человеческом теле. В голове билась настойчивая мысль, что он что-то забыл. Отпустить канарейку, чтобы не спалила их козлоногим? Да и джины с ними. Дино повёл по рёбрам Сквало языком, прикусил сосок, вырывая хриплый стон. Поесть, чтобы ненароком не закусить своим рыцарем? Кажется, после того, как он съел одного такого пришедшего по его душу, он и перешёл на яблоки… Или выпить?.. Сквало перевернул Дино на спину, скользнул вниз и обхватил губами член — и все мысли выкинуло из головы. Жадный, раскалённый не хуже лавы, умелый рот и чуткие пальцы. Дино почувствовал, как наливаются жаром татуировки, как ползёт по коже чешуя, и вспомнил — выпить зелье! Он же когда перевозбуждается…

Демоны!

— Ого!

Сквало обнимал член Дино обеими руками и покачивался вместе с ним. Дино смущённо кашлянул огоньком.

— Прости. Я когда забываю зелье выпить, такое вот случается. Сильные эмоции вызывают Пламя, а человеческое тело не в состоянии его выдержать, вот меня и перекидывает, — Дино хотел улыбнуться, но представил драконий оскал и только виновато пустил струю дыма.

Сквало оценивающе осмотрел драконий член и ухмыльнулся:

— Значит, это всё моё? — и хулигански лизнул головку, обхватив её ладонями. Дино охнул, дёрнулся и хохотнул. Похоже, в выборе рыцаря он не ошибся.

— Блядь! — Сквало подпрыгнул и возмущённо засопел.

— Что такое? — испугался Дино. Возбуждение вместе с Пламенем колыхнулось в теле и пошло на спад. Он обернулся человеком и поднялся на ноги. — Сквало?

— Эта дурацкая птица меня в зад клюнула!

Дино присмотрелся к Хибёрду, нарезавшему вокруг них круги. Один его маленький глазик горел красным. Хибёрд вдруг заговорил вкрадчивым и знакомым голосом:

— Любезные, пока вы тут предаётесь межвидовым сексуальным утехам, — тут Сквало издал невнятный, но явно возмущенный звук, — на королевство Вонголы идёт армия Иемицу. Он перетянул на свою сторону Вендиче, это, если вы понимаете…

— …пиздец, — закончил за него Сквало.

— Хуже, — нахмурился Дино.

— Да ёб твою мать! Никакой личной жизни! — Сквало подобрал с травы остатки своих штанов и чертыхнулся.

Дино поймал его за острый подбородок и серьёзно спросил:

— Ты ведь возьмёшь меня с собой? А я тебе штаны новые подарю.

— Серьёзно? — Сквало вытаращился на него, растрёпанный и помолодевший лет на пять.

— Абсолютно, — нехорошо усмехнулся Дино. — Познакомишь меня с твоей «невестой».

— На хуй иди со своими шуточками, — нервно дернулся Сквало. — Он мой друг.

— Знаешь, драконы ревнивые, — предупредил Дино, — и охраняют свои сокровища от любых посягательств. Но без серьёзных поводов обещаю твоего друга не есть.

— И за что вы оба на мою голову? — пробормотал Сквало, устало прикрывая лицо ладонью.

— На задницу, — педантично поправила разноглазая канарейка. — Ну, вы идете?

— Сначала сон и ебля, — Сквало был непреклонен. — Точнее в обратном порядке. И пожрать еще.

— Успеем как раз к осаде, — весело отозвался Дино. — Только вот чем тебя кормить? У меня только яблоки и вино. Из яблок.

Сквало вдруг заржал:

— Ежами!

Дино покачал головой. Ежи — это, конечно, хорошо, но портить отношения с Кёей себе дороже, а на склоне паслись вполне себе упитанные барашки. Так что сейчас они потрахаются наконец и перекусят. Потом разгонят Вендиче — у Небесных драконов к ним свой счёт, а дальше можно помотаться по свету, да ввязаться в парочку войн. Дино был уверен, что для рыцаря и дракона всегда найдется сотня-другая увлекательных и забавных приключений, чтобы не сдохнуть со скуки.


End file.
